Aura Dione
| birth_place = Copenhagen, Denmark | origin = Bornholm, Denmark | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Pop, folk | occupation = Singer-songwriter | instrument = Vocals, guitar | years_active = 2007–present | label = Music for Dreams, Island, Universal | associated_acts = | website = | notable_instruments = }} Maria Louise Joensen (born January 21, 1985 in Copenhagen, Denmark), professionally known as Aura Dione, is a Danish singer-songwriter of Faroese, Spanish, French and Danish origin. In 2008 she released her debut album, Columbine which as of 2011 has sold 100,000 copies worldwide. The album spawned the hit single "I Will Love You Monday (365)" which reached number one in Germany, and was certified platinum for shipments of 300,000 copies. Musical career Early life (1985–2006) Aura Dione was born Maria Joensen on January 21, 1985 in Copenhagen, Denmark. Her Faroese/French mother and Danish/Spanish father introduced her to music, and the first song was written when she was as young as 8 years old. Her parents were hippies and sailed around of the oceans of the world with her as a child until the 7-year-old was given residence on Bornholm. Here she began her schooling and was enrolled as a teenager in high school, but in the middle she chose to move to Australia where she sought inspiration from the Aborigines. This resulted later in the song "Something From Nothing". Columbine ''(2007–2010) She debuted in summer 2007 with the single "Something From Nothing", but has also gained success with the track "ong for Sophie" - both from the album Columbine, which was released in 2008. The single "''I Will Love You Monday" a No.1 hit in Europe, where it was issued in an expanded version titled "I Will Love You Monday (365)". Before the Dinosaurs (2011–present) Aura released her second international studio album "Before the Dinosaurs" on November 4, 2011. The first single release "Geronimo" was produced by David Jost and went straight to the #1 in the official German Media Control Charts. In the very same year Aura Dione won an European Border Breakers Award for her international breakthrough. Aura Dione recently released the second single "Friends" of her international hit album Before the Dinosaurs. The song is written and produced by David Jost and Rock Mafia and recently reached the official German Radio Charts #1. "Friends" is Dione's third Radio #1 single. NVSC 03 Shortly after the second edition results, Aura Dione was invited to represent Denmark in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Aura was also invited along with other artists to represent the country in the second edition but she wasn't selected to do so. With her song "Reconnect" she was the third contestant of Denmark in the contest. Due to the second place that Medina achieved in the second edition, Denmark was an automatic qualifier. Aura performed tenth in the grand final. Unfortunately, she didn't reach the top ten getting the twenty-first place with seventy points which was the worst result of Denmark to date. NVSC 07: Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 03 DR decided to select one of the acts that had previously represented Denmark in the contest to participate in the third edition of the Danish national selection. Aura, along with Medina, was selected to compete in the selection among the list which included Electric Lady Lab and Amaranthe. DR later revealed that the two singers will be competing against their selves during the quarterfinal and semifinal duels. Aura selected "In Love with the World", "Song for Sohpie", "Something from Nothing" and "Friends" as her songs for the selection. The four songs competed in two the duels of the quarter-finals where "In Love with the World" won against "Song for Sophie" and "Friends" won against "Something from Nothing". In the semi-final duel, "In Love with the World" won against "Friends" with a large margin. In the final duel, "In Love with the World" competed against Medina's song, "Har du glemt", where it won with over a thousand points margin. Discography Albums Singles External links *Official website Category:Artists Category:NVSC 3 artists Category:NVSC 7 artists Category:NVSC 20 artists